


Spoiled Little Brat: The Prequel

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Straddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in this fic happen probably a week before Michael gets his ass whopped by Ryan. Basically in this Michael's a piece of shit and wants attention. Ryan is his poor victim. Yeah, that's pretty much it.</p><p>Alternatively called Daddy's Little Vixen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Little Brat: The Prequel

When Michael said he'd stay home, he did it so he could spend some alone time with Gavin and Ryan. He didn't expect to have their fulltime attention. He only expected for them to at least talk to him every once in a while, maybe stay in the same room as him. But no, they were spread out around the house, Gavin in the kitchen, Ryan in the living room, and poor Michael in the bedroom, waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing and come upstairs. Last time he checked, they were just fucking off on their laptops, working silently as they expected Michael to just sit upstairs and watch TV or something. He knew he should probably just be patient and wait for them to finish but he was bored and feeling a little mischievous.  
  
  
Before Michael left the room, he decided he would at least dress up a little to gain one of his boyfriend's attention. He was wearing Jack's over-sized hoodie, the pink polka-dotted white Victoria Secret panties he bought the night before, and his white thigh highs. He choose his target the minute he walked downstairs and saw Ryan, who hasn't moved from his spot at all since he last checked, sitting on the couch curled up with his laptop. He was caught up in whatever he was doing, headphones blocking his ears from hearing Michael coming downstairs. Michael walked all the way to Ryan on his tiptoes, only making his presence known when he plopped down next to Ryan, making the gent almost jump out of his skin.  
  
  
"Hey Ryan!" Michael grinned up at him, giving him a small wave when the older man looked down at him.  
  
  
"Hi Michael," Ryan greeted him warmly, kissing his hair before going back to work. The lad pouted at how fast Ryan was to go back to his laptop. He looked fine as hell and Ryan said nothing. He got all dressed up, he didn't want for it to all go unnoticed. Michael put his annoyance aside for a moment as he rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, placing his hand gently on the gent's leg and rubbing it back and forth. It went on for a while before Ryan batted it away mumbling about not wanting to lose his focus. Michael huffed and sat back in the couch, not discouraged but a little annoyed. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the black TV screen, thinking about other ways to get his boyfriend to notice him. He sat there quietly, wondering if maybe sitting still long enough will get Ryan's attention.  
  
  
It didn't work at all. Ryan sat there peacefully, ignoring Michael as he worked. He thought briefly about just closing the laptop so he would talk to him, but doing that would probably just get Michael a lecture and a spanking. He felt like he was loosing his sanity, the only sound in the living room was Ryan occasionally clicking and typing and clicking and typing and it was just driving him nuts.  
  
  
Michael got fed up with it quickly, making a brash decision of taking Ryan's laptop, saving where he was, and then putting it on the nightstand next to the couch. He ignored the pleas Ryan sent his way as he shut down the device, going back to the couch with a smug smirk on his face. Michael pressed a hand flat over Ryan's chest, pushing him down so he was leaning against the cushions while he straddled his waist. Once he got a leg on either side of Ryan, sitting comfortably on his lap, he grinned down at him proudly. The blond was staring him in the face with a cold, blank gaze. Michael, however, could see past the blank face and saw just mild irritation on Ryan's face, a good sign for him to continue teasing him.  
  
  
"Are you fucking serious, Michael," Ryan growled, not taking too kindly to being pushed around. Michael lightly bucked his forehead against Ryan's, his cheery emotion not faltering as he worn down the other's patience.  
  
  
"I don't know what you mean, _daddy_ ," Michael provoked him, the mischievous gleam in his honey brown eyes caused Ryan to roll his own. The gent had a soft spot for that name, and Michael knew he was already on thin ice, but he wanted his attention and didn't care how he got it.  
  
  
"Michael, I'm really not in the mood," Ryan protested, trying to pull himself up from the couch and groaning when Michael pushed him back down. The redhead leaned down to press a kiss against Ryan's lips, rolling his hips slowly against the other's when he tried to get him to kiss back. He didn't get a complete lack of response, the elder hummed angrily into the kiss and moved his hands from his sides to Michael's hips to try and stop him from giving him a boner.  
  
  
When Michael pulled back from the kiss, he tilted his head to the side and feigned confusion at Ryan's anger. "What's wrong, daddy? You don't seem too happy..."  
  
  
"You and that fucking daddy kink," Ryan muttered under his breath, trying to carefully guide Michael off his lap and onto the couch. Michael had absolutely no intention of moving off Ryan's lap anytime soon and made it obvious as he just scooted himself higher on Ryan's lap. "Michael, seriously, I have to work."  
  
  
Michael leaned back down, his lips pressing against the shell of Ryan's ear as he whispered back to him. "Wouldn't you rather sit back and have me work your cock nice and slow like a good boy? Can I do that for you, daddy?"  
  
  
"You know, good boys don't bother their daddies while they're trying to work," Ryan muttered weakly, struggling to keep his voice strong as his boyfriend started to kiss down the side of his neck. Ryan exhaled deeply as if he was breathing out the anger and tension that was inside him therefore visibly giving up. Once Michael realized that, he wiggled his hips a little as a victory dance before collecting himself and sitting up straight to look at Ryan in the face with a daring look.  
  
  
"Is that so, daddy? Does that mean I've been a bad boy," Michael husked, rubbing his hands up and down Ryan's biceps as he batted his eyelashes at him. He could see Ryan's eyes becoming dark with lust as he let Michael seduce him.  
  
  
"If it's true, then why don't you do something about it, _daddy?_   Why don't you _spank_  me," Michael purred dangerously, his voice dripping with desire and lust like honey off a wooden honey stick, he could literally feel the gent getting a hard-on against his thigh. Michael stared at Ryan and Ryan stared at Michael, Ryan licking his lips and Michael biting his bottom lip with anticipation as both of them maintained their gazes. They sat in complete silence before Ryan placed his hand firmly against Michael's ass and stood up, making the small lad yelp.  
  
  
"Gavin, if you need us we're gonna be upstairs," he shouted, positioning a giggling Michael to rest on his hip as the lad squeezed his legs around his waist tightly. "I got a bad boy who needs to be taken care of."  
  
  
"Ryan, you fucking cornball," Michael giggled, burying his face in Ryan's neck as the gent took him to the bedroom.


End file.
